


You broke me first

by Beomiesworld



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beomiesworld/pseuds/Beomiesworld
Summary: It had been months since it happened. It was time for yeonjun to move on
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 23





	You broke me first

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read so ignore mistakes, this is also my first au so!!

It had been exactly six months since soobin walked out on yeonjun. When this happened yeonjun was left devastated, he had no idea what he had done wrong. He had done everything he possibly could to keep soobin happy, he gave everything he could yet it seemed it wasnt enough.

Yeonjun wasnt in when he had packed his stuff and just left. Soobin left with no word, no note, no nothing. He just dropped their 5 year relationship like it was nothing to him. Was there someone else? Did he fall out of love? Yeonjun just wished he had said something instead of disappearing. Unfortunately for yeonjun it was that he had moved on. He had found someone else to be with. But why hadnt he told yeonjun? Why couldnt he have just said instead of hurting the poor boy.

Yeonjun would never find out which left him distraught. He just wished he couldve done better for soobin.

*six months ago*

Yeonjun was sat at the table with soobin the opposite end. He had noticed that soobin had been a little off recently so he just wanted to talk. If he wasnt comfortable with doing that then he would leave it.

"Hey soobin..."

it was quiet. Too quiet. He didnt like this side of soobin at all. He so used to the bright and happy soobin who met him after work, who would bring him flowers to make him happy after a bad day. Not this soobin who had recently shut him self out, didnt talk to yeonjun and just completely ignored him. Yeonjun was sad at this but if soobin needed his time then he would let him be.

"This is probably going to be a bit weird of me to ask, but are you okay? You've been very quiet recently compared to how you normally are... is everything alright?"

Soobin was quiet for a while. He wasnt sure how to respond. He didnt want to say the wrong thing. He didnt want yeonjun to know that it wasnt yeonjun on his mind anymore. He had accidentally met someone else and since then he tried to shut yeonjun out. He knew it was a bad idea because he knew at some point he would ask or would find out. But he couldnt help it.

"I'm fine I promise. Just a lot is on my kind recently but I'll be okay, dont worry about me..."

Yeonjun didnt believe him but he didnt want to push him further. They finished eating their lunch and yeonjun went back to their room to get changed for work. He worked at a cafe close by their apartment. He loved his job, he loved meeting new people and being able to make people smile with his pastries and sweet treats. His favourite thing was to make people smile just by what he thought was the bare minimum.

When he was finally finished he walked over to soobin who was now sat on the couch just on his phone. He leaned over his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek, completely missing the messages on the phone. He wasnt the type to snoop so he didnt look unless told to. Soobin flinched and dropped his phone in his lap.

"God yeonjun you scared me.. are you off to work now?"

Yeonjun raised his brow at him, confused by his reaction but nodded at soobin anyway to say yes he was. He just smiled anyway and headed towards the door, putting on his coat and grabbing the keys.

"I'll see you later love! Dont miss me too much"

Little did yeonjun know that would be the last time he would see soobin.

*3 months ago*

Yeonjun was sat in his apartment all alone. He was still upset over what happened. He was confused as to why his now ex boyfriend had just packed up and left. He never left any sign of being uninterested with the boy... so what had yeonjun done to be walked out on? He had stopped eating normally, he wasnt as bright at work anymore and he had stopped answering most of his friends. He felt bad but he just couldnt bring himself to do it.

The last thing he looked at on his phone was the messages exchanged between him and soobin and the photo album he had created of them two. Everytime he unlocked his phone he broke down. He was in pain, mentally. He just wanted to figure what he had done wrong to soobin for him to just leave like that.

The night he came back he just thought he went to go see a friend not really realising everything had gone. After he didnt return at a normal time he just thought maybe his car had broken down or something. It wasnt like soobin to just do that. But when he never returned the next day he went through their draws. All his clothes were gone, everything of his in the house had gone aswell, and that's when he broke down for the first time.

He was lost without soobin, soobin was the only person who kept him sane. He never thought he would leave him after how happy they had been together. Everyday was a new experience for the both of them. Yeonjun thought it was because despite them being together for 5 years, he never wanted to have sex. He was scared to, but he was finally ready. That night soobin had left was the same night yeonjun was finally going to tell him he was ready. But now that isnt possible...

Yeonjun was currently at work just doing his job when someone had walked into the cafe.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

He wasnt expecting to see such a handsome, yet puppy like boy in front of him. This man was beautiful. His smile could literally light up the whole world if it was actually possible.

"Hi! I'd like whatever you recommend, guessing by the fact you work here you would know what's best! But I'd like any drink and just a little snack of your choice."

And yeonjun just melted right then and there. Even his voice was beautiful. It was deep yet velvet like, he kind of wanted to listen to forever. He smiled at the boy and nodded.

"Okay just give me your name and I will get that to you when it's ready."

He winked at the boy and turned around to start making his drink. He flushed bright red realising what he had just done and got to work quickly. Once he had finished with his drink he turned around to pull out a plate and a piece of his favourite cake. He smiled as he walked over to the boys table and placed it down in front of him.

"Here you go beomgyu! I hope you enjoy my two favourite things from here!"

"Thank you so much! I'm sure I will!"

Beomgyu then turned back to his laptop to continue working on whatever he was doing, leaving yeonjun to get back to work.

*current day*

Yeonjun walked into the cafe, smiling when he saw the boy at the counter waiting for his arrival. He hugged the boy and then quickly went into the back room to put his apron on.

"Hey beomgyu! You ordering the same thing today?"  
He had gotten used to seeing beomgyu almost everyday for the past three months. He knew he had fallen for the boy but just kept quiet about it. He was too scared to fall in love again. He and beomgyu had gotten very close over the three months. They basically knew everything about each other. Yeonjun even told him about soobin. He broke down whilst telling him and beomgyu just comforted him, telling him he would be okay and he will find something better than that.

He had hoped that beomgyu felt the same way but it was so unlikely. Why would beomgyu like a mess like him? He was just an average boy, working in a cafe so he could stay living in his apartment. Despite the bad memories there it was his home and he loved the place lots. He had lived there for too long to even think about moving out somewhere else anytime soon. He also just didnt have the money.

After a while customers had stopped coming in, very few coming in at this time. He sat down with beomgyu and they just talked until he would hear the bell ring.

Oh...

That isnt what he was expecting once he walked over to the cashier.

"Hey, I'd like just a latte please and my boyfriend would like...."

Yeonjuns jaw dropped. What the fuck. What was soobin doing here? and with another guy too? 

"Oh.. aha... yeonjun.. I forgot you worked here"

Yeonjun couldnt believe his eyes. Here soobin was, standing in front of him, holding another guys hand. So this is where soobin had gone. He had left him for another guy, with no explanation he just walked out so he could get with another guy.

"What the fuck... so this is where you went. You left my apartment with NO notice whatsoever. You left with no explanation, taking everything whilst leaving everything we had behind. Those 5 years we had together just washed down the drain. You fucked off with another guy not telling me anything. Imagine how I felt? You left me broken hearted and I was just confused as to why. I thought I had done something wrong, I thought it was my fault you had left but really it was you! You were just being a fucking whore! You left me behind for someone new..." 

His voice broke at the end. He was crying, he knew he was. He could taste the saltiness from the tears. He was angry at the fact soobin could just walk in here pretending like nothing ever happened. Why did he think that would be okay? Yeonjun wanted answers but at the same time he didnt want to talk to him.

"Yeonjun look i-im sorry okay, I didnt meant for thi-"

"Didnt mean for what? Didnt mean to leave me broken hearted for absolutely no fucking reason? Soobin please shut up. Please just get out. I cant do this okay? Please just find a different place. I dont know how you forgot within six months that I worked here. Did you really forget about me that easily? Was I really not that good of a boyfriend that you forgot about me so quickly? Please just get out and dont come back. You ignored every single one of my calls trying to figure out what happened. You even turned your phone off at some point which hurt so much... I dont know what I didnt wrong for you to just leave but... I'm sorry. Just please just go..."

He wanted to just sit with beomgyu and cry. He couldnt believe after six months he had finally seen the person he had loved so dearly for so long. It wasnt how he expected to see him which hurt him even more but life was never too kind to yeonjun...

He watched as soobin grabbed the boys hand and headed out the cafe. He felt awful, he didnt want the other boy to feel bad but surely he had known soobin had been with someone before they got together... soobin moved on so quickly even whilst they were together. Yet here yeonjun was, all alone with no one. Although he wanted someone, he knew he would never get him. He walked over to beomgyu and just sobbed his heart out. Beomgyu just held his hand letting the poor boy in front of him just cry. He had only seen yeonjun cry once and that hurt him so much, now seeing him cry even harder than last time completely broke him.

Beomgyu didnt like seeing yeonjun upset, he wanted to fix his heart and make him feel better but he didnt want to rush anything. They had only known each other for three months which he knew was too soon to even bother asking if he could take him on a date but he hated seeing him upset over someone he will never get back so he wanted to become his someone new.

"Yeonjun... can we talk after you're done crying"

Yeonjun just nodded at him, he was worried that beomgyu would leave him too now after this but he wouldnt be surprised if he did anymore. Hes already lost one important person, why not make it two.

Finally the boy had stopped crying. He wiped his eyes and looked up at beomgyu. He smiled at him and watched as the boy lit up and smiled back at him. He was jealous of beomgyus smile and he really hoped one day he will be the main reason he smiles so much.

"I know we have only known each other for three months, but it honestly feels like we have known each other forever. You've made me the happiest I have ever been whenever we spend time in here together. We dont really see each other much outside of your work and after this I'm really hoping that we can change that. I'm so sorry if this ruins our friendship but I just cant hold it in anymore..."

He let out a huge sigh before he continued. Yeonjun was worried. Was this the end of their friendship. Was he finally going to tell him he had found a boyfriend and that he wont be able to spend as much time together anymore. He panicked. He didnt want to lose him. He knew that after he had done it he had fucked up. He didnt know what went through his head to ever do that but he did it anyway...

He kissed beomgyu.

He kissed the boy who had made him smile properly again.

He kissed the boy who made him forget all his problems.

He kissed him even though he knew he probably found someone new.

He was selfish and he couldnt contain himself. He was about to apologise. He was going to tell beomgyu that was a dick move of him and that he shouldnt have done it, that he had ruined everything between them. Well that was until beomgyu grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in for a kiss.

He smiled into the kiss, beomgyu really liked him back. This was it. He was finally going to be happy again.

*a month later*

Beomgyu was sat at his normal seat in the cafe whilst yeonjun served the customers. He admired yeonjun a lot. He loved how passionate yeonjun was about his job, and seeing him smile at all the happy customers that thanked him for their order. However his smile dropped when he saw a certain blue haired boy enter the cafe. Yeonjun had told him to never come back yet here he had the nerve to come back anyway.

"Hey yeonjun... I've come to apologise. What I did was wrong, very wrong and I'm so so sorry for that... I miss you so much and I have since I left you... I really want you back, I really do! I'm sure you still love me right? I know how you are, just like how you know me... theres no way you couldve moved on right? I'm such an idiot for letting you go but here I am, willing to do anything to get you back..."

The boy rushed out his words. He wanted yeonjun to know he still loved him and that he wanted him back.. but he had already broken yeonjun, so yeonjun found someone else to fix him. Soobin was too late. Even if he came back quicker he wouldve had to earn yeonjuns trust back.

"Soobin... I'm really sorry."

Soobin shook his head at the boy. Why was he apologising. He hadnt done anything, it was all soobins fault.

"No dont apologise, it was me that fucked up so here I am apologising for that and trying to get you back. I promise this time I wont let you down, this time I'll treat you right. We can get married. I'll wait for you to be ready before we do anything in bed... I'm willing to wait for you... I'll do anything yeonjun I sw-"

"Soobin please stop talking... listen, I'm not apologising because I think it's me that did wrong. I'm apologising because you're too late. I've found someone else soobin. I'm in love with somebody else now, you waited too long to come back to me so now you've missed your only chance. So please, dont try and get me back. It wont work."

Soobins jaw had dropped... how had yeonjun managed to find someone else. He knew how much yeonjun loved him and yet here he was, stood behind the till telling him he had found someone who would treat him better. He was shocked.

"I dont care how much you tell me you miss me or what we had okay, it's not going to have me crawling back to you so we can be together again. I've learned to love someone different. Someone who wont leave without explanation just for a new guy... you hurt me soobin, you really did. But now my heart is being fixed by someone else that isnt you. You broke my heart soobin so now I'm letting beomgyu fix it."

Beomgyu? Soobin was shocked. So that's the name of yeonjuns new boyfriend. He couldnt believe it. What had happened to them two. They were each others half... he knew he fucked up, he really fucked up. But he thought he would be able to win yeonjun back.. why was he always so late to everything.. why couldnt he have just stayed with him. Now hes broken too.

"Soobin honestly... after you left, what did you think would happen? Did you think that after you saw me again and then broke up with the new guy that you could just show up and take me back? Is that what you thought? It was never going to be as easy as that soobin. You really need to think before you do shit. Please find someone new that you wont hurt. Someone that you will be able to love properly and wont leave for someone else. Treat the next person you're with right okay? No one else deserves to go through what I went through with you..."

They were both crying. It was a lot to go through. Soobin felt awful over what he had done he regrets everything that he had ever done wrong and wishes he could go back and fix everything. But it wasnt as easy as that he couldnt just click his fingers and have everything go back to how it all was before he decided to leave yeonjun. His worst decision was leaving yeonjun. Leaving yeonjun to get over him and find someone else.

"I'm sorry soobin. You can look at me like that all you want but you have ruined me. Maybe in the future we can be friends if you're wanting that too, but I dont think I'll ever be able to get back with you if anything goes wrong with beomgyu.. I'm sorry."

Soobin sighed. He watched as a guy walked up to yeonjun and put his arm around his waist. He whispered something into his ear making yeonjun giggle... the giggle that only ever soobin got to hear before everything happened.

"I'm sorry soobin but I'm going now. My shift is over. I guess I'll probably see you around.."

"So now I'm going to be left broken now? You're just going to leave me here with nothing anymore?"

"Soobin..."

There was a long pause. Soobin was hopeful and he left beomgyus side. He watched as yeonjun walked over to him, he watched as yeonjun looked up to him. Yeonjun sighed and put his hand on soobins shoulder. He didnt know how soobin could say that after everything he did but honestly he wasnt all that surprised...

"You broke me first..."


End file.
